Battels of the Brave: Book 1
by T.J Miller
Summary: The tree is attacked not in battle, but in an epidemic known as the 'rot'. Will the tree be able to survive, and fend off the remaining pure ones?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own GOG or any characters in the book series. Basically, if you recognize it, its not mine. 

_ This is a story about a young burrowing owl who is inflicted with a deadly disease. (Basically a cancer type thing) Sometime, while she is quarantined, the great tree is besieged by the remaining Pure Ones, who realized their weakness. The only way to defeat them is a suicide mission, but the great tree would never send an owl to their death. Unless... _  
--------------------------------------------------------

It had been five years since the hollow that stood before Bubo had been a prison, and the grooves where the bars had been still left holes in the wood. He carefully hung a bar over the hollow and draped milkberry vines over it to create a curtain. He flew in and lined the hollow with the softest moss he could find. The Ga'Hoolian's worst fear had been realized. They were being besieged not in battle, but an epidemic, of an unknown disease. Panicked, the infirmary was not good enough for the inflicted owl, they had no choice but to be quarantine her. She was inflicted with a disease only young owls get, and it had devastating effects. 

Known as the 'Rot', it first tell tale signs were the owl could no longer feel its wings. A glaux given gift, because who knows how bad it would hurt. Then, slowly, the feathers all around the owl would begin to whiter and die.Eventually falling out, so the owl resembles a newborn owlet. Next the bones themselves would begin to crumble, and the body would begin shutting down. Slowly, starting with the appendix, and ending with the brain. Their parts stop operating.

Strangely enough though, it is said that during this time, the gizzard is at its strongest. Only time would tell whether this proved to be true. 


	2. The perfect night

Disclaimer: A lawyer comes in and brings a huge stack of papers. "Guardians of Ga'hoole and all original characters and plots belong to Kathryn Lasky. However, characters and plots not associated with the original books are copyright, T.J Miller. (who is a girl), now please sign here, and here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was at a full glow as Kyria flapped her wings. Originally a ground creature, she had not the strongest wings, but power flight lab was taking all the pain away. Now she could fly to her hollow at the top of the tree, and not even ache! She let out a hoot of joy. There was nothing in the world like flying on a moon lit night. Even for a burrowing owl.

Casually she flapped into the great hall for teatime. The smell of roasted lemmings set her gizzard churning. Roasted lemmings were her favorite!

Even before she landed, she could feel the exited whispering, tonight was chaw tapping, and she just had, to be picked for metals. There was something about whenever she held that hammer, she became a whole new owl. Nothing could ruin this night for her.

She churred softly as she hopped to her usual table with her friends, Golron, and Carma, also burrowing owls.

"Hello Golron, Hello Carma," She said politely. Carma whispered something to Golron, and he looked perplexed. He whispered something back to her and both of them seemed to be at a loss for words. Kyria realized every owl in the room was looking at her.

Bubo looked at her fiercely. "Kyria, can you feel your wings?" Kyria wanted to laugh. What a dumb question!

"Of course," she said looking down.

Bubo was unconvinced. "Just look at your wings real quickly please." Kyria swiveled her head around and examined her wings. They were blood soaked. She heard one word reverberating around the room. Rot.

"Racdrops," Kyria swore, and fainted. 


	3. Flying Away

Disclaimer: Kathryn Lasky owns all rights to Guardians of Ga'Hoole and all associated original characters and plots. However, characters and plots, not associated with the original books belong to T.J Miller.

I have a correction to make. The disease is more AIDS type than cancer. Thanks Ezyl's Girl for pointing this out. virtually hugs

------------------------------------------------------

Kyria awoke in the infirmary with both her wings bandaged and in a sling. She felt like she was going to vomit, her entire world had been turned upside down. All because of one word. Rot.

"Nonsense," her logical side argued. "You known what roasted lemmings do to you, you obviously crashed during flight lab and dreamt this whole thing." It sounded convincing, but she couldn't make herself believe it. As much as she didn't want to believe it, deep down she knew it was true. She had the rot.

A smiling Screech Owl hopped over to her. "How wonderful that you're awake sweetheart, simply delightful. Cook just baked a lovely Milkberry cake." She hopped away to fetch it, but Kyria stopped her. The nurse flinched at her touch.

"Nurse?"

"Hmm...?"

"Am I going to die?" The poor nurse looked saddened.

"We are all going to die someday dearie, some sooner than later." And with that encouraging statement, she flew to attend the other patients.

Kyria slumped into her nest, if owls were going to shudder at her touch and treat her like a leper, what hope was for her.

"Nurse?" She called out again, and the Screech owl looked over her shoulder.

"Yes Dearie?"

"Could you bring me a medical book?" The kindly nurse nodded and returned in minutes.

"Here you are."

"Thanks," Kyria said as she flipped through the pages. Finaly she found what she was looking for.

_ The rot is a deadly disease, highly contagious in young owls, it is highly suggested that they be kept alone at all times, and be cared for by an owl over five years of age. _

Kyria groaned as she read this, any minute now, the parliament would issue she be locked away to live her life in quarantine, prison for being sick. As if on que, an owl flew into the infirmary and began talking in private whispers to the nurse, every so often glancing over his shoulders at her. Eventually, he finished talking to the nurse and came to talk to her.

"Now Kyria, we're gonna need for you to clean out your hollow."

"Why?" She roared. They could quarantine her dead body maybe. The messenger looked at the medical book, still open to the page she had been reading.

"I think you know why."

"You know what I think?" Kyria said standing.

"Kyria...?"

"I think, I'm gonna leave this frinkin place!" she said as she ripped off her bandages. And before anyone could stop her she was out of the infirmary.

She flapped furiously, breaking open the newly healed scabs. She didn't care, she couldn't feel it. it didn't matter. As she ascended to her hollow, she thought of her good friends at the tree, and how she would be hurting them, but she would be hurting them by staying too, she had no choice.

When she got to her hollow, she grabbed some ink and paper, and scribbled a note.

_ I'm so sorry, I can't stay here,  
I'm not going to live the rest of my life knitting in a hollow.  
Tell Bubo he was like a father to me.  
Maybe we'll meet again in Glamoura,  
-Kyria _

She then cleaned away her bedding, and she let a tear fall as her talons enclosed around a silver tree. She had made metals. She gathered her most personal possessions, the silver tree and a small wrangled piece of metal, the first thing she had ever made. Finally she placed the note where her bedding had been.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice," she whispered, and left. She angled to beyond the beyond, she heard that there was a windkin there, she would find it, and just fly. 


	4. Like a daughter

Disclaimer: GOG is not mine. If you recognize it, its not mine.

----------------------------------

Kyria stood on a branch surveying the winds over the sea, occasionally she would toss some dirt into the air to study the currents. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for, a current that led straight across the sea. She lifted her wings and was about to take flight when she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whisked around and came face to face with Bubo.

"Umm, just studying the wind for weather class." She lied.

"Oh really?" He said showing her the note. Her face fell. "Kyria..." He said calmly not angrily.

"You can't make me stay locked up! I didn't do anything." Bubo looked at her calmly.

"You're right, I can't." He said, and Kyria nodded.

"Well, bye," she said lifting her wings and preparing to hurl herself into the current.

"Wait," Bubo said holding out his wing to stop her. "I know how you feel." Kyria turned angrily to Bubo.

"No, you don't, no one at this frinkin tree knows what I feel like," she lowered her voice. "When I came here, I was told no matter what, I would always be loved. That the tree was one big family. But everyone shudders whenever I touch them now." She started to cry, and Bubo wrapped his wing around her.

"But you are part of one big family. Everyone loves you, like a sister." He looked her in the eye, "or even sometimes, as a daughter. As long as you live here, you will be loved." Kyria was still crying, unconvinced. "Besides," he continued, "I don't wanna lose my best metals student until I have to."

"But, Bubo, as soon as they get me into a hollow, they aren't going to let me out. Ever." He smiled.

"If theres a curtain, they won't know whether your in, or out. And if you want, you can even bunk down in my cave if you like." Kyria smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a pest." She wrapped her wings around Bubo. "I'm still part of the chaw right?" Bubo laughed.

"Of course, I'll be expecting you at the forge as soon as morning songs over."

"You don't know how much this means to me Bubo," she said. Bubo pointed to a hollow with a curtain over it. "The parliament would prefer it if you stayed in there, but you can always have a place in my cave.." Kyria nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." And even though the moon was at its highest she flew into her new hollow. 


	5. Partners

Disclaimer: GOG and all characters and plots associated with the original books do not belong to me.

-------------------------------------------------

The parliament was gathered in a hushed circle discussing a new weapon Otulissa had proposed to make.

"It will work simply, all we have to do it light it, and fly as far away as we can before it explodes. The fuse is long enough."

"But," Coyrn interrupted, "the enemy could get away too." Otulissa sighed.

"I've already thought of that, and the only other way is to have an owl light it, and they die with the enemy."

"Hmm..." Bubo said, "Couldn't we drop the weapon from a height onto an already flaming fire?"

"No, no, then the explosion would be too big, if we just want a concentrated explosion, it will take precise measurements as to the amount of fuel and flame."

"I see no reason to develop this weapon, of yours Otulissa," Coyrn thought, "but perhaps if you keep your research on it, it will be of use someday. Anyone disagree?" The room was silent. "Good, then I call this meeting to order."

---

Kyria paced in her hollow, it was rather cushy for her standards. Like they actually thought they would be able to keep her in it. She glanced out through the curtain. The sun was almost up.

"Come on, hurry up." The sun continued to inch at a snail's pace. "Almost there." Madame Plonk began to sing morning song, and all the owls except two began to fall into an uneventful slumber. Finally, she sang the last few bars, and the sun rose. Kyria let out a hoot of joy and glided down to the forge.

"Hey Bubo," She said as she flapped in. Bubo turned with a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Today, since I don't have the other students to watch over, I'm gonna let you go make whatever you want. Let's see where you go with it." Kyria grabbed a hammer.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She began hammering on a piece of iron. She really didn't know what she was making, but a shape began to take form before her. She grabbed it with her tongs and placed it into the water. She held it up before Bubo. It was a wilted feather.

"This is me," she said quietly. "I'm wilting." Bubo, however, wasn't looking at the message.

"Kyria, this is amazing, such craftsmanship. And you just started." Kyria looked down.

"It's not that good, really." Bubo clacked his beak.

"No, this is good, perhaps Orf can teach you more, but from now on, we are no longer student and teacher, were partners."

"Does this mean I can be in the forge unsupervised now?" Bubo nodded.

"Goodlight," he said gruffly, and retreated to the back of his cave. Kyria continued to work in the forge for a little longer, but she wasn't getting anywhere so she flew into the morning air. Might as well fly before she lost all her feathers. 


	6. In Kludd's Footsteps

Hey people, I know your reading it, if you don't start reviewing, I might just get stubborn and keep this story all to myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own GOG if you recognize it, its not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyria awoke just as the sun rose, and its early morning right reflected rainbows off the water. She stretched her wings, normally she would have preferred night, but today was just a beautiful day to enjoy life. If you were a day creature, that is.

She trust herself out of the window, preparing to gently swoop over the sea, but she suddenly began to plummet to the ground. She furiously flapped, trying to shape the air, but it refused. She stretched out her wings, gilding style, hoping to slow down, but she continued to drop, faster and faster. Finally right before she hit the ground, she grabbed a milkberry vine, and skidded to a stop an inch above the ground. Panting, she gently let herself down and examined her wings. She let out a horrified squawk.

Her flight feathers were beginning to shrivel useless now, they couldn't even glide. She began to walk to the forge, any other owl would have freaked, but she was made for walking. She got there in about as much time as it took to fly. When she reached the forge she could hear Bubo snoring loudly. She crept past him, hoping not to wake him when the book he had been reading caught her eye. It was titled, _A Guide to the Others and Their Machines. _

Fueled with an owlet like curiosity, she quietly took the book and flipped through a few pages. Her heart stopped as she saw what they had built. Slowly an idea formed in her head. She grabbed a hammer.

---

A masked owl stood on a makeshift throne. Nyra rolled her eyes. He was taking the phrase, 'follow in Kludd's footsteps' a little too seriously. Kludd's mask had been made for practicality, Clipse's mask, with its long sharp beak and the way he always wore battle claws, was made to strike fear in creatures.

Clipse wasn't the high tyto, as he wasn't Nyra's son, she'd given up after Nyroc, but Clipse had been born under a solar eclipse during the day, and had been gifted with a fiery rage and taste for blood. Nyra cooed, so much like Kludd. He had been hand picked by Nyra at birth, and would be more than a match for Nyroc, the 'heir of Hoole'. Well, Clipse was the heir of Kludd.

"General Mam, any news?"

"Yes Clipse," she paused watching his anger grow, anger was hate, and hate was power. "There seems to be an outbreak of the rot at the great tree." Clipse grinned.

"Perfect, if we adopt the tactic Kludd used on his invasion, then our limited numbers will be able attack, and if we bring in the Macheaths..." Nyra grinned now he was thinking like Kludd. "We should get them to surrender, so we do not harm their scholars," behind his mask, Clipse's eyes burned with hatred. "Then I will find Soren and avenge Kludd." So she hadn't told Clipse the whole truth, but if it worked once, it would work again. Besides, Soren dying was the one thing Kludd had wanted most, and it would put his scroom at rest.

"Lovely dearie, but we aren't going to be able to use cape Glaux again." Clipse thought a moment.

"They defeated us last time with a tunnel, therefore, if we build a underground camp with their old tunnel, we'll have a way straight up into the tree, then we storm in, they will be taken by surprise and surrender." Nyra cooed, truth be told, she had already though of that, and had a team of tunnelers working on it. But he needed to think he was in charge. She turned to a cloud of black smoke that was beginning to take shape.

"Kludd," she said in a strange wordless manner, "soon we shall rule the dead, and the living." The mask nodded.

"Soon," it said, and disappeared.

"General, listen when your superiors are talking," Clipse barked, and Nyra reached up and slashed him. His mask went flying across the room.

"You will never be like Kludd." She hissed, and as she left, for a moment, her feathers were pure black.

---

Soren was flying through a tunnel, he looked at his wings and they were both metal, and they made a roaring noise as they pushed forward without flapping, in his beak, he was carrying, a strange orb, and in a talons, he was caring a burning branch. Soren began to recognize this tunnel, he himself had helped to dig it, only there was more things, someone had renovated it. He caught sight of a masked owl. Oh Glaux no, metal beak!

Soren lit the orb and an explosion went off. Then he died.

"Soren wake up." He awoke to his mate shaking him, it had been his star sight. "You had a dream didn't you." Soren nodded and mumbled something that sounded like metal beak. As he began to wake up he forgot the dream.

"Its okay Pelli, I'm fine." But he wasn't fine. The thought of metal beak returning was enough to keep him from sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Look, its a button, its so friendly, why don't you press it. Such a friendly little button! Rate me please!


	7. Metal Wings

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Wow, two reviews and only one signed.Pouts

Ezyl's Girl and Owlipoppen are my new best buddies. Gives them official T.J Miller Best Buddy Badges and scowls at everyone else.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So, this thingie makes it go faster, and this thingie makes it go slower?"Bubo asked bewildered. Kyria cocked her head.

"To put it simply." Ever since Kyria had read Bubo's book wheels had been churning inside Kyria's head and had spent half the day working on her new invention.

It was made out of light weight Mu metal, and consisted of two hollow sleeves into which the wings fit into, and a ring which fastened it to the body. In the middle was the engine that powered the gears and cogs which turned the motors.

The engine, Kyria had made was primitive compared to the other's engines, but revolutionary for owl kind. She had attached a piece of flint stone to the throttle, which was hit against the side of the engine creating sparks that lit a fire on the slow burning fuel below. The bigger the fire, the faster the engine went. She also had included a flap filled with ashes to cool down the fire and slow down. Kyria had been explaining all this as she fastened it to her body, and Bubo in turn, looked bewildered.

"Well, here it goes," she said taking off at a run. She angled her body forward and pulled the throttle. The engine roared to life and instantly, Kyria was blasted off her feet in an upward spiral. She angled downward and began a steep dive. She angled back up, but a little less and felt her flight pattern settle. She turned to the right, and then to the left. It was just like normal flying without flapping!

"I did it Bubo, I really did it!" She hooted joyously. All she could think about was that she could fly again. Her idea had worked perfectly.

Suddenly cheering rose up from below. Kyria looked and chuckled as she saw Bubo had gathered her friends while she had been flying. She began a wobbly swoop towards the ground.

"Golron? Carma? What are you doing here?" She said being sure to stand five feet away.

"Don't be silly, we missed you," Carma said while preening Golron. Kyria took a step back.

"I don't want to be responsible if you die." Golron rolled his eyes.

"That's our choice and you can't stop us if we choose a way you don't want. Now lets see if you can still beat me in that thing of yours." Kyria chuckled. Classic Golron, straight to the point. Her gizzard gave a little twitter as Golron spread his wings and lept into the air. She pulled the throttle and glided beside him, and Carma flew up on her other side. For a moment, she just forgot about the word rot. It was unimportant, did not exist. Together they played over the sea. Just like old times. Before the rot.

---

Mac was the newest nest maid snake. He'd come with Kyria as she'd saved his life from a falcon, and was finely acute to her feelings. He had felt her waves of loneliness, shock, surprise, and now joy. As had every other snake in the whole tree. Kyria was an emotional owl, and with her emotions bogging up his senses, it was hard to concentrate.

But beneath her feelings he sensed something else, something the others snakes weren't noticing. Kyria's feelings were blotting over something he just couldn't grasp. But he knew it was evil. Something was very wrong.

He decided to go to Ms. Piliver as she had the finest senses in the tree.

"Ms. Piliver, I can't quite put my tail on it, but I sense something wrong, sort of a disturbance in the tree." If Ms. Piliver had had eyes they would hav widened in fear.

"You feel it to?" She whispered leaning in to Mac and he nodded.

"I can feel it, but I can' find it." He said staring at her. Finding, was a rare talent of Nest Maid snakes, it was very energy draining but could be useful when spying on enemies. This occurs when the snake uses all of its senses to create a map of the area in a twenty mile radius. Then they can move around outside their bodies and pick up information as if they were actually there. Ms. Piliver took a deep breath.

She followed the evil vibrations and was suddenly going down a tunnel. At the end, there was a masked owl. That was when Mrs. Piliver lost all concentration.

"Metal Beak." She hissed into Mac's ear.

"But how?" He whispered confused.

"I don't know, but you can't tell anyone." Mac attempted to salute, but Ms. Piliver was already gone. Off to warn the parliament he supposed, and carried on with his duties.

---------------------------------------------------

Oh look it's that friendly little button again. Why don't you say hello and click on it.


	8. Heart Ache

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Hello people, I'm back sorry for the wait.

Attention: There is a story called the Rot in which an owlet gets inflicted with a disease of the very same Kyria has. Owlepoppen did not contact me so I kinda got angry and flamed his story. Apologies. But I want your best buddy badge back! (sulks)

---------------------------------------------

"You are positive it was a mask." Coyrn asked.

"Yes." Ms. Piliver responded.

"And is it possible you are wrong?"

"No." Coyrn sighed. His father was back. Ms. Piliver was their most trustworthy snake. But how?

"Tell me what you saw again." Ms. Piliver drew in her breath.

"It was a tunnel, very near the tree and it looked like someone had added onto an existing tunnel..." Something clicked in all the owls minds. Digger looked at Ottulissa.

"That would work just perfectly wouldn't it." Ottulissa thought a moment.

"Yes it would, a little too perfectly."

"But didn't we fill in all the tunnels?" Bubo added. All the owls eyes began to widen.

"That was Dewlaps job!" They all said together. Coyrn was pacing.

"So there is a tunnel that leads straight up to the tree that possibly has my father in it?"

"Basically," Ottulissa said suddenly squirming in that way owlets do when they've been caught doing something wrong. "I think I know a way to help."

"Oh really, how?" Coyrn's eyes narrowed, he expected the answer that was coming.

"Well, maybe I went ahead and tested my weapon, and maybe it worked."

"And," Digger added, "Being under ground the explosion would eliminate the Pure Ones, and the Pure Ones only." Coyrn grinned.

"Perfect."

"Only one little thing." Ottulissa said, for once in her life to shy to speak. "It would be a suicide mission."

Kyria lifted her ear-slits from the roots knowing what she would have to do. It didn't take a genius. She was dying, they had a suicide mission. They would never make her do it, but she had to. For a brief moment, she imagined Bubo's hurt face, but she pushed it away. Now was her time to be a guardian.

---

(an hour later)

Kyria had been sitting on a branch with her machine off preening herself. She had a theory that the cleaner her feathers were, the better her machine would fly, but one look at Golron and she knew that wasn't the true reason. Her gizzard sang as he flew through the vines. Suddenly he looped around spinning wildly in the air. He let out a long, low war hoot. Kyria laughed as she slid into her machine. She pulled the throttle.

"You're such a dork Golron." She said laughing. She assumed a war like stance. She advanced slowly pretending to be wielding an ice sword. She slashed at him. Her gizzard danced a jig as they played together. Golron spread his wings and looped over her. On the way over he pretended to slash at her. Kyria noticed every last detail about him. Absorbing and memorizing it. His deep golden eyes flooded with passion, the way his golden feathers reflected the mid afternoon light. The way he angled his body, perfect for a long flight with a life long friend. Maybe more. Her gizzard was filled with emotion. She wanted to dance with him, she wanted to preen him. She wanted to spend her whole life with him. He was perfect, but she was not. She would never be able to preen him again. If he died because she was selfish enough to do so, she would take herself down to hagsmire.

Carma joined into the play and the trio landed on a branch. A twinkle entered Golron's eye and Kyria sensed a deep bond between them. She was swept up in a deep sadness. She wanted that bond. Golron preened Carma and Kyria felt her gizzard twitching wildly. It just wasn't fair! Carma had everything Kyria never had or would have. Life, a future, and Golron.

Suddenly Golron leaned down an whispered something into Carma's ear. Her eyes brightened and she nodded. Golron tucked one of his glistening golden feathers into her plumage. The world slowed for Kyria and a single tear betrayed her. But neither Golron or Carma noticed. How could they? She knew she should be happy for their best friends. THey had a happy future together. Chicks, parties and friends. But that wouldn't stop the heart ache. So she jumped into the air.

In her haste to leave, she had forgotten a very important thing. The throttle. Weighted by her machine, she plummeted down with an accelerated rate to the ground. This time, she didn't have a chance to grab a vine, but she didn't care. Life didn't matter. As she fell the air turned a heavenly gold. _Angels?_ She wondered as she hit. The area turned a bloody red and slowly became darker. _No, it's hagsfeinds. _Then the world turned black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Halloween everyone. Be sure to click that pretty button for me, you know, the one that says review on it.


	9. The Pure Ones Are Coming

I know, I failed to explain WHY Golron giving Carma his feather was so heart breaking, but maybe you'll be able to figure it out after this.

Anyway guys, I have a question for you. If I were to write Battles of the Brave: Book 2 would you like this idea?

_Clipse is the last remaining pure one and is faced with a choice. Pursue the destiny Nyra always said was his? Or go off on his own. Sometime while he is wandering, he comes across a new order of owls. The Talons of Mercy. But the name is deceiving and he finds a plan to burn the tree. Should he warn them? Or attack them. _

I liked it, but I didn't want to write it, and no one like it. By the way, I'm not going to write another chapter until a get four signed reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyria awoke with Mac coiled over her. He touched her face with his tail.

"You're okay physically, but I feel something mentally wrong." Kyria groaned, she had wanted to die so bad. Mac nudged her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kyria burst into tears.

"Golron asked Carma to be his mate." She leaned over and Mac curled around her neck.

"And you are not happy for your friends?" The tears were streaming now.

"No, its just he asked her right in front of me."

"Dear child, loving is learning when to let go."

"I'll never be able to let go." He wrapped his body around her in a snake hug.

"Golron and Carma get to live together for the rest of their lives. I know its not what you wanted, but isn't it what he wanted." Kyria nodded, still crying. "Then thats all love ever asks for." Kyria wiped her eyes, but they were still flooded with hurt.

---

Paul hung two lanterns up for his reading. Yeah yeah, he was the guard but who would attack the great tree? They'd have to be crazy. He settled down to read when he heard barn owl a battle cry,

followed by many more. He hurried to the window and let out an exited squawk. He spread his wings and flew with full fury out the sky port. He grabbed the alarm.

"The pure ones are coming, the pure ones are coming!" He yelled circling around the tree. He was so exited he flew straight into a branch and plummeted to the ground.

---

Mac looked up as the alarm sounded. A large barn owl was circling them.

"Kyria hide!" He shouted as he lept into the air distracting the owl. Kyria immediately got up and ran for her life. Her heart was pounding, surely Mac could not still be alive. She risked a peek, but immediately wished she hadn't. Lying on the ground was the decapitated body of Mac, and his killer was close behind her. Apparently hunting for sport. Anger filled her. She grabbed a rock and yanked the throttle, instantly pulling up into an upward spiral. The barn owl was so surprised that he went yeep before Kyria could clobber him. She dropped the heavy rock onto his head, instantly splitting it open. She swooped back down and grabbed it again. A new foe, apparently out to revenge his friends death flew up to her.

"Aieeeeah!" The soldier shouted as he slashed with his battle claws, but Kyria was to quick and clobbered him with the rock.

"Aieeeah yourself!" She shouted as he spiraled down. There was a sickening crunch as he landed. Three owls came up to her next. She rolled her eyes and cranked on the throttle. All three of them went yeep with singed feathers. Kyria rocketed forward, there was only one place for her to go now. Speeding so that the on going battle was a blur, she arrived at the parliament hollow in no time. The moment she landed, she shouted out with fury and courage.

"I'll do it!"

---

Nyra stood watching the battle. She felt pleased as her distraction was working. Any minute now, she'd send the signal to storm the tree. She smiled smugly. After the tree was seized she could do away with that awful Clipse. Stupid, ignorant, fool, he was to serve as a body for Kludd to posses. All she had to do was wait for the guardians to send out their full forces, then it would all be over. Suddenly, a blur appeared, killing every owl it passed. Her entire regiment was wiped out. Her anger swelled in her chest. She screamed in fury, only, it wasn't her scream, it sounded crueler, more evil. She liked it.

She felt herself grow bigger, more powerful. Her beak was as long as an ice sword, and she felt a powerful sense of naughtmagen. She flew out into the night, and every owl turned. Nothing could stop her now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look, I know the paul scene is pointless, but my story needed some humor in it.


	10. In my dream

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

_You thought I was dead! Hahahahahaha,. No I have finally given in, but I would like more reviews please._

_--------------------------------- _

Kyria's words hung in the air. Bubo was shaking his head back and forth.

"Kyria..." He said.

"Look, the pure ones are attacking, you have a suicide mission. I'm already dying. It doesn't take a genius." Kyria knew she was admitting to eaves dropping but that didn't matter. What could they do to her? Death would be a relief. Twilight chuckled.

"You're a lot braver than we ever were." He said stealing glances at the rest of the band and Otulissa. They all had the look on your face when you're trying not to burst out laughing. This made Kyria's gizzard turn in anger.

"Off topic!" She said her eyes flickering to Otulissa for backup. Bubo sensed this.

"No."

"She is right Bubo." Otulissa said. She leaned over towards him. "Besides would you rather have her die quickly for something good, or slowly for no reason at all?"

Soren himself was sitting back on his perch contemplating the whole thing. His gizzard whirred as the forgotten dream returned to him. He drew in a breath.

"We should let her do it." All eyes turned to him. Bubo began to realize he was losing the battle.

"Look, I'm her chaw leader, and I said no!" Soren ignored Bubo and continued.

"This was in my dream." He said pausing to let the memories come back. "I was flying down the tunnel, with metal wings, and then… I died." Silence fell over the room. All eyes turned to the young owl in thr prime of her youth, who hoped and prayed for death.


	11. Welcome home

Nyra charged at the owl nearest her. The unfortunate pure one spiraled out of the sky, killed by his own leader. In her twisted hagsfeind mind, they had failed her. They all deserved to die.

Clipse had been leading his regiment well, after a brief, but bloody, exchange with the Strykers, they turned to the Fire Squad. They were next. They were about to meet when the Fire Squad dispersed, scattering like pellets in the wind.

"Cowards." Clipse chuckled. But he felt something hovering over him. He looked up in fear and saw a massive crow, no… a hagsfeind swooping down on him, its claws extended. Suddenly one of its wings caught on fire. It squawked in surprise and gave Clipse just enough time to escape its claws.

The fire had come from Ga'Hoolian talons. Clipse scanned the squad and saw Soren fighting with battle claws only. He felt a lurch in his gizzard. Why had Soren saved him? Clipse shook his head. _Nyra warned me, they like to play mind games._

Clipse called to his men.

"They're going to drive the big bird to the sea." He called as he saw the fire squad regrouping above the massive bird. "Do as they do, and if a Ga'Hoolian dies no problem." The two armies swooped upon the hagsfeind and drove her to the sea. All too quickly, it went yeep and plummeted into the ocean.

Nyra laughed as she fell. _Fools, they think they've won. With my powers, the sea will be no match for me._ As she landed with a splash she leveled her wings so she could float with just her beak sticking out. The two leaders began to talk overhead.

_Stupid Mooncalves, now's my chance!" _She took in a deep breath letting the oxygen energize her. Then she flapped with all furry.

Nothing happened.

_Whats going on? _She thought flapping again, this time more desperately. Her wings were heavy as lead and she let out a final shriek before her beak disappeared beneath the waves. In her carelessness she had forgotten a vital thing. Hagsfiends have no oil glands. In so, once her wings became saturated, they were of little use.

She kept on flapping, she barely comprehend that it was only propelling her to the ground more. However, as she fell the flapping cleared away all the dirt, so as she fell she could see to top of the sky. Both armies were looking down curiously, and she realized she had been changing. Her black feathers became white, her beak shortened and a scar stitched across her face. For the first time in her life she felt… weak. She attempted a last breath but there was no air.

Nyra was no more.

--

Clipse stared in disbelief at the bottom of the sea.

"NYRA!" He shrieked and charged at Coyrn. "Attack!" He shouted to his army, but they didn't budge. It was as if a spell had been lifted from the shoulders of the army.

"Enough!" His second in yelled. "Look, none of us chose this path, and the only reason we stayed was because of her." He pointed to the ocean, then threw down his battle claws. The troops cheered and did the same. The pure ones had surrendered.

"Fight you Frink'in Moon Calves. Sprink on all of you! Go to hagsmire!" He would've charged his troops then and there, but a flaming torch was shoved up his mask. His vision blurred and he slashed at thin air.

"Moon calves! Your all moon calves!" He flew madly chasing scrooms in a strange druken sort of dance until he was out of sight.

Coyrn looked over the new pure ones with at first suspicion, then a smile. He waved them over.

"Welcome home brothers." Nyra's reign of terror was over.

--

The Macheaths waited patiently for the signal, but the army was grow restless. Finally, Dunleavy decided to hagsmire with the signal. He let out a booming howl followed by many others. They charged the tunnel.

--

Kyria was having a private last word with Carma as Otulissa prepared her for the mission. They could hear the wolves coming up and if they made it, no one would survive. Carma's lower beak was trembling. Kyria turned swiftly to her.

"If you ever hurt him, or cheat on him, or have eggs with another male, my scroom will haunt you down until the day you die. And that will only be the beginning." Carma nodded understanding then backed away. Bubo hadn't come.

Kyria sighed and took the torch from Otulissa. She pulled the throttled and raced to meet the wolves.


	12. Last breath

Bubo stood outside his forge. He leaned back and sighed. His eyes never leaving the tunnel. Any minute now, flames would seep out of them, his final chance to say good bye lost.

He just wished that moment would come sooner….

--

Dunleavy pounded through the tunnel. His eyes were a burning yellow, his coat was ragged deep black. The power of the Verwolf had come to him.

He was blood thirsty. The entrance wasn't too far away now, and he was craving some burrowing owl.

Dunleavy laughed. Burrowing owls were so easy to catch. First you pin them to the ground, then you rip off their legs so they wont run. And then the best part…..

"Hey stupid! Going somewhere!" A voice cut into his chain of thoughts. He looked up and saw a lone burrowing owl hovering over him. He snorted. He thought Nyra had been joking about resistance. And a female owl too. He wondered whether it was worth the effort.

"Sorry sweetums, man business." The owl's features hardened, and she held up a torch. For the first time he could see her clearly. She had wings of metal, and was holding a round metal ball, filled with some liquid.

"Who are you?" he asked in a gruff, but curious voice.

"I am your worst nightmare." She said. Then all hagsmire went loose.

--

Kyria lay on her back in an un-owlike position. Her feathers were singed, and the metal of her wings had melted, slowly roasting he wings. _Thank __Glaux__ I can't feel that!_ She thought with relief. He heart thumped in her chest, driving away the little blood she had left. All around her she could hear the howls of pain from the surviving wolves.

_Great __Glaux__, I don't want to die anymore. I don't want to die! _She desperately clung on to life. She had but seconds left. Already the noise of the wolves was getting harder and harder to hear.

A large shadow swooped over her. It kneeled beside her and took her in his wings.

"Da…" She said. She didn't know why she said that, she had been an orphan for years. Her eyes closed for the last time.

"Kyria…" Bubo cried, for it was he, "Oh Kyria."


End file.
